Three Times Christmas
by Kabuto-pants
Summary: Gaara and Neji have been together for three years, Christmas has always been an important holiday seeing as that was the day they offically met. In the end, Neji has a surprise. AU, NejiGaa, pretty romantic, not angst.


**A/N:** So....I'm listening to very retarded music by the Bloodhound Gang. It's the song Stripper...so stupid! "The lapdance is so much better when the stripper is cryin'!" I'm giggling like an idiot here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and company, and I repect Kishimoto-sensei.

CB: Who cares!

K-P: I care! I love his creativity and the uniqueness of the plotline!

CB: Your an idiot, and your still giggling.

K-P: Your a kitten...I'm not stupid...I'm effing crazy. (sings along with Stripper)

Hina-chan: W-would you s-s-s-stop with that per-perverted song!

CB: Go Hinata! Did I ever tell you I love when you get loud? (grins slyly)

K-P: Eww....TMI as Emi-chan always says to me. Now on with the story!

Hina-chan: Y-yes it is Christmas re-related.

Ican'tbelieveI'mdoingthis!!!

I never could understand his awkward tendencies and the rituals that came with him. I guess it was just the luck of the draw though. Not sleeping for days on end, the heavy make-up that had to be applied exactly three times, stepping on each stair three times, and my favorite, cleaning everything three times before and after use. I'm not going to go into all that though. I want to tell you how we came to be, Gaara and I, a young man from the Hyuuga family.

It was at my company Christmas party three years ago, and Gaara had attended with my business partner, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sasuke's life-partner, Uzamaki Naruto. We met informally by the punch bowl, where I had noticed him standing alone. The punch was green, trying to be festive, and Gaara's hair is of course, red. i made a comment that got us speaking casually like we knew one another. Sasuke-san had taken notice of us, and stepped into the conversation, thereby formally introducing one another. My soon-to-be lover and I continued to speak until the end of the party, which had been pretty bland.

"It was very nice to meet you, Gaara-san. It's been a pleasure," I smiled politely, and nodded my head in his direction.

"The pleasure was all mine, Neji-san. Hopefully we will see each other again," I noted the sly smile settling on the red-head's lips, odd thoughts coming to mind.

A week later, we had met up again, at Naruto's annual New Year's Party. By this time, Gaara had consumed my thoughts, with his jade eyes and smooth talk. I was definitely excited to see the red-head once more, but showed no sign of it. Hyuuga never show weakness, and I knew that Gaara had become my weakness. Sasuke had caught on to my anxiety, seeing as he grew up in a similar household where perfect was unexceptable, you had to be better than perfect.

"He'll be there. Naruto and Gaara-san are running the errends anyways. They've always attacked this holiday with gusto," Sasuke told me two days before the party, watching me play with a strand of my hair.

"Oh really? I've never noticed Gaara-san at any of your parties though."

"He's always hid in the backroom with a bottle of gin and a small TV. He hates crowds, more so drunk crowds."

I nodded my understanding and returned to my work. I had plenty of work to do before the party, if it wasn't completed by then, well it's quite obvious, no party and booze for me. Most importantly was there would be no Gaara for me eithor. The thought made me shiver and work faster.

It would be about time that I told you what I do for a living. I work in the music industry as a manager. We, the company, mostly works with Indie Rock to Metal. I specifically work with an Alturnative Rock group called Red Lace Bras. I know...very weird band name, but that is their signature, for the band is made up of all women. Through them is how Sasuke met Naruto, the lead singer is the blonde's half-sister, and the bassist is his ex-girlfriend. It was a mutual break-up, for Kichi, the bassist, found the keyboardist of Sasuke's band, Agreeable Contradiction, interesting.

Both bands were at the party since they got the holidays off this year. Arashi, Naruto's sister, was denying every glass of wine and bottle of beer offered to her while her younger brother pestered her. Kichi and Kitazawa, the keyboardist, were having a drinking contest, encouraging every other member to join in. I was standing with Sasuke in the corner contemplating a route of escape to the backroom where Gaara was hiding.

"Just go you coward. Naruto won't notice becuase he's already drunk off his ass. I can manage everything out here." After several minutes of this encouragement, I had managed to get within two feet of the door leading to the room.

"You coming in or not? I know someone is out there," The tired voice called out of the dark, taking a pause to sip the gin, "If not, go away."

"I apologize, Gaara-san, I didn't know anyone was back here."

"Yeah, sure you didn't. I could hear you talking with Sasuke-baka. He won't beable to handle so many people here, but that's his fault. I don't think I'll let you out until after midnight."

I had taken a seat beside Gaara on the leather couch and concentrated my attensions on the small black and white television. We shifted into comfortable positions, Gaara with his head on the shoulder and myself with an arm around his shoulders. This made it much simipler in passing the bottle back and forth between the two of us. Certainly was nice being alone like this in the dark.

My red-head lover had leaned towards me as the clock struck tweleve, chiming tweleve times. On the sixth chime, Gaara and I had shared our first kiss together. What had started out as simple got complicated fast, tongues melding together and saliva was exchanged. That was I proposed we start dating. I made sure that my New Year's resolution was to make Gaara my boyfriend, and it has been completed within the first sixth monthes. In June of that new year Gaara had moved in with me, and adopted a golden retriever puppy. The next year's New Year's resolution was to say "I love you" for the first time, and I've said it everyday since. This past year's resolution was to propose to Gaara and ask him to be mine forever. Now today is Christmas, and I still have not done that.

"Gaara, here's your gift," I had waited for this day, the first day we met three years ago, to propose to Gaara. This day was marked in my calender with a green circle and red stars, "This is the day!" written in bold letters. I trained my eyes on his soft hands, watching his open the wrapping, pulling the paper three times before finally dropping it. I moved silently from my spot on the couch to the floor next to my love, taking the box from his gentle hands.

"I've waited a whole year to ask you this question, waiting for this sentimental day. Sometimes you've made it hard to wait, but I kept it up," I starred into the jade eyes the whole time, a sad smile on me face from the lack of expression on his. "Gaara, will be mine forever and always, as I will always be your's?"

He made no noise as I opened the velvet box, showing the white gold engagement band with two emeralds set eithor side of a ruby. I searched frantically for any sign of love, devotion, or hatred on his face. None could be found. Gaara took the box from me and closed it, making sure it the shut three times before he was satisfied. His soft hand was placed on my left cheek, soothing away a bit of my worries. We continued this for a few moments, finding tension in this silence.

"Neji, you should know that I've always been your's. I gave myself you to you numerous times, you being the only one. Are you that insecure about where my heart is?" I had no answer for that, just keeping eye contact with my true love. I knew his heart was with me, and my heart with him, but we had nothing to prove that. "The ring is beautiful, and I adore it, but this is just a material object. Nothing could symbolize our love."

Like and angel, the firey red-head swooped down and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you," I mumbled against his warm lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, and I'll continue to repeat that until my death," Gaara replied.

Ican'tbelieveI'mdoingthis!!!

K-P: I just thought that would be cute. How many of you thought Gaara was going to refuse Neji? NejiGaa is my favorite couple, I couldn't do something bad to them!

CB: No, but Megan would.

K-P: Yah...So, I'm going to endorse Megan! -x-Sanctuary-Chan-x- is her FF.N. Check her out.

Hina-chan: If n-not, Kabuto-p-pants will gut you.

K-P: Will not (shakes head unconvincingly).

CB and Hina-chan: (sighes)

K-P: Please review and let me know if I spelled any words incorrectly or if grammar is incorrect. I would love to get that feedback since I'm to tired to go over it now. (sings along with MOPE by Bloodhound Gang)


End file.
